In the Locker Room
by DAnNSfreak
Summary: DnA. Danny tries to muster enough courage to ask Aiden out, but it doesn't work out the way he planned... Part 1 of 'In The...' Series


Disclaimer: Don't own anything in CSI: NY. Never have, never will… sigh…

Don't own the song, either: 'Invisible' by Clay Aiken.

Yay! My first Danny/Aiden story!

In the Locker Room

Danny's POV

Another shift has ended, another case closed. My eyes itch with tiredness and my head throbs slightly. I've been feeling like that for a few days already… The reason?

Overwork?

Stress?

Worry?

God, Messer, you need to get a life…

Anyway, I do know the reason why I've been a little under-the-weather these days…

Partly overwork, partly the guilt that's eating me up inside. The kind of guilt I punish myself with every time I haven't done something I was supposed to do. Guess I should stop telling people off when they say I take myself too seriously. It's probably true…

As I walk into the locker room, I keep asking myself when I will do it. I've been putting off for days, excuses, excuses and more excuses…

_What ya' doing tonight?_

_Wish I could be a fly on your wall, _

_Are you really alone?_

_Who's stealing your dreams? _

_Why can't I bring you into my life?_

_What would it take to make you see that I'm alive?_

I open my locker, stared at myself through the mirror, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This is it, after so long, I'm finally gonna do it, tonight.

_If I was invisible, then I could just watch you in your room,_

_If I was invincible, I'd make you mine tonight,_

_If hearts were unbreakable,_

_Then I could just tell you where I stand,_

_I'd be the smartest man, if I was invisible,_

_Wait, I already am…_

I cast a glance around the locker room to make sure no one is eavesdropping. I try tidying up my hair a little while looking at my reflection.

Being satisfied, I put on a bright smile and said, "So, Aiden! I was wondering if you would like to go out with me Saturday?"

I paused, "Nah… too chirpy. She might not think I am serious. Maybe shyer…"

I cleared my throat, "So, uh… Aid… wanna go catch a movie this Saturday?"

"No… it's just not right… how bout' a straight-forward approach?"

"Y'know, Aid, I've always liked you a lot… ever since we started working together, maybe we could go out?"

I let out a snort, even I know I won't be able to pull that off in front of her…

I straighten up my jacket, "Maybe gruffer…"

I put on a frown and a deep voice, "Hey, beautiful… wanna go catch a movie this Saturday?"

Now stop it Messer, you look like an idiot…

"First sign of madness, talking to yourself…" said a voice behind me, causing me to jump. I turned around to see her, Aiden Burn. The gorgeous woman that I fell in love with.

She walked towards her locker with a somewhat smug grin on her face.

Shit… how much has she heard?

"You need to get out more, Messer. Make real friends. Your reflection will listen to your problems, but it won't talk back…"

I narrowed my eyes and tried to find out what she heard, "What makes you think I was talking to myself?"

Aiden raised a perfect eyebrow and looking completely baffled, said, "You weren't? When I saw you staring at you mirror like that, I just assumed you were talking to yourself… guess not, eh? Such a pity, I could have used that to blackmail ya'…"

I almost let out a loud laugh of relief. She hadn't heard what I was saying after all!

_Saw your face in the crowd,_

_I call out your name; you don't hear a sound,_

_I keep tracing you steps,_

_Each move that you make; wish I could read what goes through your mind,_

_What would it take to make you see I'm alive?_

She took off her jacket and hung it into a locker, looking preoccupied but very beautifully so…

It's now or never, Messer…

My heart was thumping uncomfortably somewhere near my Adam's apple. My head gives another throb. 'Yes, no, yes, no… ask now! Wait! Ask now! No…'

"How was your case today?" she suddenly asked.

Darn it…

"Oh, uh… ok, I guess… just the usual it and run. Nothing much. I heard you got a homicide?" I asked.

"Yeah… wasn't exactly a big mystery. Victim's drunk husband was found drenched in her blood, knife in hand and still cursing his dead wife…"

I nodded, watching her grab her purse from her locker. C'mon, now or never, just ask her… just a few simple words…

_If I was invisible, then I could just watch you in your room,_

_If I was invincible, I'd make you mine tonight,_

_If hearts were unbreakable,_

_Then I could just tell you where I stand,_

_I'd be the smartest man, if I was invisible,_

_Wait, I already am…_

She cast a glance at me, "Are you ok, Danny? You look like you're gonna throw up…"

I look at myself in my mirror; sure enough, I was sweating and I looked a little pale.

Wow… Aiden Burn is capable of that?

I shove my hands into my pockets and lied, "Uh… just thinking bout' a case…"

Aiden smirked and shut her locker. Shaking her head, she walked up to me and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek.

My face immediately warmed up.

Laughing at the mystified look on my face, she said, "I've told you once, I'll tell you again, you take yourself too seriously sometimes, Danny. Take it easy…

I offered her a feeble, "Uh… yeah…"

_I reach out but you don't even see me_

_Even when I scream out, baby you don't hear me,_

_I am nothing without you,_

_Just a shadow passing through…_

I give up; I just can't ask her today. I turn back to my locker, ready to bang my head on it several times once she goes out.

"Oh, and Danny?"

I turned to look at her; she was sticking her head into the locker room.

"Yeah?" I asked quite heartily.

"Pick me up at eight. I hear 'War of the Worlds' is a good flick. And I think the 'gruff' version is really sexy…"

With that, her head disappeared, leaving me alone again.

I let out a sigh, not knowing whether to laugh or not, I compromised by slamming my locker shut and giving my forehead a nice 'thunk' on the locker door. Funny… my head isn't throbbing anymore…

_Invisible_

_Invisible_

END


End file.
